She's Different
by finnydandrachelbforever
Summary: Finn Hudson was a typical, stuck-up, quarterback at Ohio State. Rachel Berry was a new transfer, ready to take on the world of Broadway. What happens when they cross paths?


i.

Rachel Berry is determined. Coffee cup and textbooks in hand, she is ready to take on Ohio State and its campus, showing her bright star quality personality, and singing that is out of this world. After 1 year at NYADA, she decided to take on something smaller, and to be closer to her family. But she could just imagine herself, after college, married to a successful man, and the winner of many Tony awards on Broadway. Well, just daydreaming about it caused her to run into a bright red number 5 jersey, and stumbled to the ground with her coffee spilling all over her textbooks. When she looked up, she met the eyes of one Finn Hudson. Studly quarterback, probably too cocky for his own good considering his stats last season, (yes Rachel Berry can keep up with football, have a problem with that?) He also is a disgusting player, sleeping with anything in sight, and leaving them out to dry. She picked up her books and cup, and started to leave. To her surprise, he started to talk,

"Hey, are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't see you there, do I know you?" and smirked

Typical jock line, she thought

"No, I just transferred here from NYADA, my name is Rachel Berry, and I'm going to be a star on Broadway."

"Finn Hudson. Broadway, really? You must have a heck of a voice if you want to be on Broadway."

"Understatement of the century, I'm very talented, and have won several singing and dancing competitions. The drama department is actually having a performance today of West Side Story. I'm playing the lead, Maria. You should watch, get some culture into that hollow brain of yours."

"Hey, not cool! Well, I love to see you, what time is it at?"

"7:30, on the dot"

"Great, I'll see you there." and left with his signature smirk

How can he do that? Make me hate him from the beginning, and then after I can't stop thinking about him, she thought. I just need to get to the performance hall, and focus on the play and not Finn Hudson.

ii.

Finn Hudson wasn't really prepared to go see an adaptation of a Broadway musical. He's pacing back and forth in his bedroom trying to figure out what to wear.

Why am I even freaking out over this, he thought. I'm Finn Hudson, quarterback for Ohio State (ignoring his stats last season), and biggest stud out there. And this is Rachel Berry, loud, obnoxious, and too peppy for her own good Rachel Berry. But something was different with her, really different. It was the first time somebody didn't jump at the chance to sleep with him, or even talk to him. She's special. And I can't wait to see her at the performance.

iii.

Rachel is nervous. Like really nervous. She's never had these much butterflies in her stomach, it got even worse when she saw him. Nice dress shirt, dress slacks, elegant shoes, and even a tie!

He cleans up good, she pondered. Wait no, I can't fall for him, Rachel Berry needs one thing on her mind, killing the role in this play, and making it to Broadway. She doesn't need a stupid quarterback to get in her way. Never.

She got onto that stage, and did the best performance of her life, put all of her emotions and feelings into the character, and she definitely emotional moved somebody, and that was Finn Hudson.

iv.

She was perfect, beautiful, amazing, passionate, brave, everything great in this god forsaken world she was, he thought. She has the voice of an angel, a body that could make anybody melt. Problem is, she hates his guts, probably more than anybody. But he at least has to talk to her, try to make her like him.

He walks up to her with his super bright smile and says, "You were amazing Rachel, just beautiful. Your talent shines brightly like a gold star."

v.

She felt confident, and was getting praise from the cast, directors, and students from campus. What she didn't expect was Finn Hudson's bright smiling face walking towards her.

"Well thank you very much Finn that means a lot to me, you are very sweet" she replied politely

"Ok, just tell me what your problem is with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've always been so cold to me, like you hate me or something. What did I do?" he begged

Rachel took in a deep breath and sighed, "Look Finn, I've heard all the stories about you, and honestly, I really don't appreciate people like you, nor do I even talk to people like you. You're a player, I get it, you don't have feelings, and don't get attached to anybody, I understand."

"What if I said I wanted to change that, what if I wanted to have feelings for someone, feelings that I can't turn away very fast."

"Finn, I- I"

Before she could finish, he crashed his lips onto hers, savoring the taste of her candy-cane flavored lip gloss. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

"Come on Rach, take a chance on me," he pleaded

"I guess I could take you on Quarterback," she said smiling


End file.
